


All About Timing

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Okay it's all fluff, a little fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: Sometimes, it pays to be more aware of your surroundings.





	All About Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Legit my first attempt at a Sheith fic. I have also had a LOT of wine. Please be kind in the comments. I live for comments and kudos. LOL.

There's more, there's more than blood   
That beats through my heart  
~ Tegan and Sara _Hype_

***

Keith paced the expanse of the rec room angrily. While normally he was a tightly controlled ball of rage and decision, in this instance he paced the room like a first year cadet being called to the administrator’s office. Allura sat in her customary place, exuding the air of distinct calm, a true counterpoint to Keith’s own frustration. Her hands sitting demurely in her lap, she wisely kept her own thoughts to herself while Keith raged against the world.

“It isn’t fair. He’s down there. We’re up here. He’s been beaten to hell and still…”

“We’re up here and he’s down there?” Allura coaxed as Keith trailed off.

“Exactly. It isn’t fair.”

Keith resumed his pacing. If it were possible for him to wear a hole in the floor of the Castle he likely would have fallen to the deck below already.

“I love him. Okay? I love Shiro and he’s down there and I’m…”

“Up here?”

“Yes. Exactly.”

Allura internally rolled her eyes. Since the last battle against the Galra, Keith had been unusually antsy. To make matters worse, they’d captured Shiro, again, and left him for dead. It was sheer happenstance that the momentary distress signal he’d been able to send from the purloined attack fighter had gotten through. 

Running his hands through his hair, Keith waited impatiently for Pidge and Coran to notify them of Shiro’s condition. Keeping his back to the elevator, he paid no mind to it opening, assuming it to be Hunk and his silent bulk.

“I haven’t told him yet. Of course. I don’t know if he’d care or if he’d just…shrug and clap my shoulders and tell me it’s good that I’m ‘feeling’ things. Or what. But he’s there. I’m here. I’m in love with Shiro and I just can’t take it anymore.”

Allura opened her mouth to call out a warning, but thought better of it. 

Keith turned on his heel and charged out towards the elevator but bounced back as though he ran into a wall. Landing on his ass, he looked up, ready to read Hunk the riot act. Instead, the shock of white hair distracted him, followed by the insane blush on the cheeks.

Allura made a discreet exit.

“So…”

“So…?”

Shiro cleared his throat and pulled Keith to his feet. 

“Rumour has it that you may love me?”

This time it was Keith’s turn to blush.


End file.
